


Seconds

by Stalene



Series: 2Doc Shenanigans [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: I wrote this for a hurt/comfort challenge over on the Fanfiction Amino. (No longer a part of that one, I felt really unwelcome there and just quietly left. I'm on the Wattpad Amino, Writers Amino, and Gorillaz Amino, though.)2D and Murdoc are ready to have a jam out session on Plastic Beach when suddenly those darn Pirates attack and cause all sorts of trouble! There's some very light 2Doc fluff, though I do plan on writing more 2Doc in the future. So far a lot of what I post will be PG because I tailor it for Amino but I might get into some more stuffs later~!I might write more, if you guys think it's worth it.





	Seconds

It had only taken one second, One. Short. Second. 

They had been there together for months now, with no sign of danger, intrusion, or any outside forces at all, the only conflict occurring inside the thin, metal walls of Plastic Beach.  
The fighting, screaming, abuse was constant for 2D, a daily toll he had to fight through, aching limbs, a pounding headache almost constantly. His only solace came at night, when all was dark and quiet and he was left to his lonesome, left to rest his weary bones and attempt to reclaim and repair all the dignity he had left.  
The daytime was hectic. The Cyborg contraption his captor had created caused 2D’s stomach to turn every time he laid eyes on it. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact Murdoc had made it look... So much like… Noodle. It had been Murdocs fault she disappeared, HIS fault she was probably dead! It was obvious to 2D now, obvious she had only ever been a means to an end for Murdoc, just like they all were. Pawns. Objects. Only tolerated so that Murdoc could get his fame. 2D detested it, it made him want to scream and cry out at Murdoc, call him what he truly was - a sick and twisted monster!  
2D allowed his hands to clench into tight fists, his nails digging into his palms in a brash attempt to calm himself down. The shell of his former bandmate shambled closer to him, her voice only sounding vaguely like Noodle’s - For some reason this just rubbed more salt into the wound for 2D - Informed him that it was time to work on the album. The album 2D wanted nothing to do with, he had no passion left in his soul, only negative emotions that continued to stir inside him. He was like a clogged sink, the water line getting closer and closer to the top - it wouldn’t be long now before his rage would spill over.  
This had happened once before, and he remembered every second of it. All it took was Murdoc continuously prodding him about Paula… Paula… A whole other story completely. It hurt how much he missed the girl, despite how much they fought, how nasty she could be… He loved her - that’s all that mattered, yet she had to go off with Murdoc. She slept with the man who had single handedly caused his life to crumble into uncertain shambles, the man that he had considered for a friend despite being hit by his car. Twice.  
The man who had ruined his eyes. Two accidents had occurred, the first was when Murdoc decided to rob the store Stuart was working at - at the time, the car had hitten him directly in the face and forced one of his eyes back into their sockets. It filled with blood and turned black. He lost one of his front teeth, and was sent into a coma. Murdoc had been charged with taking care of him. When Stu had woken from his coma, his other eye had been fractured, and he lost his second tooth. Murdoc quickly took advantage of the dazed, half dead man and simply told him, ‘Join me band or I’ll leave ya out here t’bleed out.’  
It was obvious the choice Stu had made. Though it still grinded on the blunette’s nerves how even after everything Murdoc had done to him, he couldn’t even keep his mouth shut about Paula. It had sent 2D into a blind rage, the boy flung himself at the older man and Murdoc ended up calming him down via chloroform. 2D’s only regret was doing it during an interview, where his meltdown would be forever preserved.  
The Cyborg ended up having to snag 2D’s arm, and force the man to his unsteady feet. He didn’t know if the robot had harmed him by accident, or if his sadistic captor had ordered her to rough him up a bit, either way 2D begrudgingly followed the replica of his friend, doing his best to keep up and avoid further injuries - which he had enough of already. He was bruised, battered, and though occasionally Murdoc might feel remorse for lashing out at 2D, it didn’t make it hurt less. Even if he did patch him up a few times. Though, when Murdoc was especially drunk and angry, 2D would just have to try and do it himself. He had learned to start preserving his old bandages, so that in rough times he’d at least have something to help himself with.  
Every step made his paranoia rise more and more, his fingers flexing one after the other as it was a nervous habit of his. His tongue flicked out in order to lick his lips, he didn’t want to see Murdoc. He didn’t want to be yelled, or screamed at. He didn’t want to get kicked and hit and beat all to shit.  
“I… uh… I gotta use th’ Toilet…” His dry voice croaked out softy, causing the Cyborg to pause, and process the new information, then configure a new route to take - one including a restroom. Relief flooded Stu’s mind, the allowance of a little extra time away from his captor calming his nerves for the time being.  
Stu thought back to when this all began - or really when Gorillaz had ended. 2D had thought at the time it really was over, Murdoc had thrown the hissyfit of a lifetime, he had led the Gorillaz into a false movie deal. Pouring so much time and money into what turned out to be a scam, and in the end it had turned ugly. All Stu had been trying to do was cheer the bassplayer up, but he had spoken at the wrong time. One second Murdoc was glaring nastily at the singer, the next he couldn’t breath, the bass player's hands tight around the singers throat. 2D could still remember the feeling of it, it caused his free hand to slowly glide up to his neck, fingertips gently rubbing the area. It had taken a few blows from Russell to cause the attack to end. After that Murdoc had stormed off - and for some reason Noodle followed him. There was nothing the two boys could do to change her mind.  
That was the last time 2D saw the girl he had helped raise from the age of ten. He had taught her to play the melodica… All three of them had taught her to speak english. He held her whenever she had a nightmare in the middle of the night. He wrote beautiful music with her, she was like family to him. Family he could still see and remember. Stu had to blink the tears out of his eyes, how long would it be before he forgot her face? Her voice? All the times they had together. Stu had already forgotten so much of his childhood due to the sheer amount of brain damage that had been inflicted upon him during his lifetime.  
2D suddenly found himself walking into the Cyborg, he hadn’t realized they had reached their destination - and she had stopped without a word. She released her tight hold on his wrist, allowing him to pull it back and softly rub where she had gripped him. 2D quickly slipped into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. Taking a moment - he allowed his head to fall into his hands, his long fingers to run through his hair, and for his knees to slowly bend down until he was crouching. He didn’t actually have to go, he just needed more time. More seconds. If he didn’t keep going over the story in his head, he would be afraid he’d forget. He couldn’t forget her, he couldn’t forget Noodle. That strong girl, who had to endure more hard times then any child should have too. He wished with all his might that it hadn’t ended the way it did. She deserved to be happy, deserved to live long and love long. She deserved to get everything she wanted, only because he knew she’d never, ever take it for granted. No matter how many times him and Murdoc fought and yelled at each other. No matter how many times she was forced awake by it. She always… Smiled for them. Even though 2D knew it hurt her, to see her family always drunk, always drugged up, constantly in turmoil. She’d always stay strong for them - even though it wasn’t her job too. She shouldn’t have to be strong for anyone but herself.  
The sound of knocking intruded on 2D’s thoughts, bringing his mind back to the present.  
“Master will get impatient, we must go now.” The robot said in a monotone fashion, though 2D cringed at the thing calling Murdoc such a thing. It was disgusting to him, especially considering the Cyborg wore Noodles face - it was all too much for 2D to process. Though, he hadn’t a choice but to yank himself from his thoughts, and slowly turn the lock back - so that he could open the door once more.  
Dread kept 2D from being able to plunge back into his mind, as he got closer and closer to the recording booth where his captor awaited. He willed his hands to stop shaking, and hoped with all his might that Murdoc was in a good mood.  
Though, something peculiar occurred just before they quite reached the room, only but half a hallway away did Cyborg stop, and cock her head to the side as if listening for something. Upon seeing his, 2D mimicked her gesture curiously - and sure enough he heard something. It was like… It was like a buzzing. A buzzing that became louder and louder, resembling the sound a plane would make over anything else. He was left standing alone and confused when the Cyborg suddenly ran off, in quite the hurry, which made 2D’s worry increase.  
He could return to his room, but he knew that would only spell out trouble for him later on, so 2D begrudgingly carried on. He knocked first - softly on the door of the recording booth, maybe if he did it softly enough Murdoc wouldn’t hear it, he could sneak away and use the excuse no one was in there. To his displeasure, Murdocs voice slurred out a low,  
“C’mon in already, faceache.” 2D’s body automatically shrunk into itself, his head lowering, slouching down as he turned the knob - quiet and careful. There the green man sat in all his glory, seemingly annoyed by the other’s slow motions.  
“Hurry up already, would ya?” Murdoc snapped, 2D’s heart sinking at the realization Murdoc seemed to be in a very foul mood. “Get on with it then, don’t got all bloody day.”  
It was in that second, that very short second… The buzzing got louder, to the point it was no longer ignorable. Murdocs agitated face shifted into something that resembled… Fear? In that quick second, the entirety of plastic beach lurched, the lights flickered, and a loud explosion almost shattered the eardrums of 2D. Murdoc jumped to his feet, while 2D dropped down to his knees and threw his arms over his head.  
“Don’t just sit there, dammit! Move!” Murdoc ordered loudly, the sound of firearms hitting the walls of the building filling the air. Murdoc snatched 2D’s arm, and yanked the man to his feet. And together they fled, though it had taken a moment for 2D to get his footing.  
“Murdoc!” 2D cried, “Wha’s goin’ on? What’s shootin’ at us?!” He shouted over the sound of gunfire that became constant ambiance for them.  
“Can ya ask me at a better time, y’fuckin dumbarse!” Murdoc responded, keeping hold of 2D’s wrist in order to keep the blue haired man running. It wasn’t until they reached a windowed portion of the building did 2D skid to a stop, for the first time putting up resistance against Murdoc’s hold. 2D’s usually black eye’s faded into a milky white, widening into saucers as he gazed outside, paralyzed.  
The sky was a dark, blood red, a black fog rolled in and surrounded the beach. There were so many planes, ships, all circling the island. Too many to count, Murdoc snatched 2D by his shaggy blue hair in order to get him moving again - if he had waited even a second more they would of been pulverized by the round of pullets that shot through the walls - and shortly the glass, causing it to shatter over the fleeing men. The enemy now had a rough idea of where Murdoc was, forcing Murdoc to lead 2D deeper into the building. They needed to get down below where it was safer - and that way had been the shortest route.  
Though 2D refused to stop his pursuit of knowledge, fighting and demanding Murdoc tell him what’s going on, “MURDOC! Who are those guys, why they tryin’ t’kill us?? WHY WONT YEW ANSWER ME???” 2D was terrified, scared for his life, he kept prodding, trying to get the silent man to say something. Finally, he got a reaction. Murdoc spun around, and shoved 2D back into a wall - somewhere they were at least partially hidden.  
“Look, Dentz. We’re in a looot of fuckin’ trouble right now, so it would be helpful if ya just shut yer damn face and followed me!” he snarled aggressively, though despite everything in 2D’s brain telling him to simply nod and do as Murdoc said - he pushed on.  
“Yew’re Puttin m’life on the line! I deserve t’know why there’s people tryin’ t’kill us?? What was gettin’ Noodle killed not enuff for yew? Now I’m next??” 2D yelped at the sudden shot of pain that stung his cheek, it hadn’t processed at first what had happened - but Murdocs hand had swung around and struck 2D.  
“If I coulda done ANYTHIN’. T’prevent what happened, I fucking woulda! But that aint important right now, the fact of the matter is we ARE gonna die if you keep stopping every ten second to yell at me!”  
This time, 2D didn’t respond. He just allowed his head to lower, defeated… And then everything went white. Pain coursed through his entire body, there was a loud noise - then a high pitched ringing that refused to fade. At some point, he had laid down on his stomach; he couldn’t move. There was a strange force pushing him down, and slowly the white light faded to a dark, inky blackness. 

~~~~~~~~

Murdoc, suddenly blinded by the explosion that had gone off just by them, had lost his grip on his singer, forcing himself to abandon his ally in the name of self preservation. He went low, waiting for the ringing to stop, and his vision to clear. He hadn’t gotten out unscathed, every part of him ached and there was no telling how many injuries he currently possessed. The dust that had been kicked up made his lungs burn, but Murdoc ignored it, a new priority being set in place.

Find 2D.

When the smoke cleared, all he could see was a tuft of blue hair sticking out of the rubble, Murdoc was sure to approach it slowly. It sounded like the intruders assumed they were dead, and were starting to retreat. This allowed Murdoc a moment to breathe, their mistake was foolish but well receive - for it saved Murdocs hide. His next move was to dig up 2D - and pray to Satan he was still alive.  
It took quite a bit of effort to lift the first beam that fell on the man off - but after that it was mostly smaller rubber and dust. To Murdocs pleasure, he heard a small, pained groan escape the partially unconscious singer. This was good, he was still alive at least. Though Murdoc needed to start first aid as soon as possible; and that meant getting 2D to his room. 

~~~~~~~

Every movement made a new wave of pain spike through 2D’s body, he couldn’t barely will his eyes to open. He couldn’t be sure who was carrying him, but for once he hoped it was Murdoc or the Cyborg. His mouth was cry and clammy, and it hurt to breathe. It hurt even worse if he stopped. Soon 2D felt himself be shifted onto a different surface, this one he sunk into. It hugged him, and he didn’t ever want to move. He just wanted to sleep.

~~~~~~

Murdoc laid 2D down onto his bed, usually he wouldn’t allow the blunette to set foot in his room, but today was an exception. He slipped into the bathroom in order to collect everything necessary to once again patch up the injured man, taking his time, being careful not to worsen the situation. 2D was a total mess, bruised all to hell, the most Murdoc could do was stop any bleeding and clean the dirt out of the scratches. Though, 2D could hardly handle the Peroxide. Tears forming in the eye’s of the singer, too weak to move away from it. Suffering in silence.  
“Just a bit longer, mate. You’ll thank me later.” Murdoc allowed his voice to soften, trying to keep Stu calm. Once he was properly taken care of, Murdoc stepped back into the bathroom in order to see the damage done to his own body.

~~~~~

Everything hurt, so badly. 2D felt like he was in hell. He just wanted whoever was touching him to stop, to let him lay until the pain went away. But it went on, for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he heard a voice. 2D felt just a little bit better at knowing that his savior was in fact Murdoc.  
2D couldn’t stay conscious for long, bobbing in and out of consciousness for the span of a couple days. He’d occasionally feel great discomfort when Murdoc would try to force him to eat, but for the most part he understood the intent, and tried his best to force down whatever he was given - usually some sort of soft food or soup. It was the only thing that would go down easily, there was a silent agreement between the two that they’d never speak of Murdoc having to spoonfeed 2D.  
The worst part about the predicament was how much more time 2D had to think… About everything. The more he thought, the more questions he had, but he could hardly speak. Only quietly ponder for days that turned into weeks, awaiting the moment he’d have enough energy to ask.  
“Murdoc…” His soft voice croaked out, “Why are t’doin’ this…? M’tired of hurtin’...” Stuarts eye’s watered, Murdoc turned just in time to watch them spill over. “When can I go home??”  
“Stu… Hey! Don’t try movin’ y’fuckin dumbass-” He watched 2D struggle to push himself up, refusing to listen to the other.  
“Or whot… Yewr gonna beat me up again?” 2D responded bitterly, causing the Satanist to flinch, and his shoulders to slack. “It’s awl yew ever dew to me anymore… Yew jus’ hurt me then randomly apologize for it like it makes it okay! M’only like this cuz of yew, right?? Yew still haven’t told me why they were even there! Awl yew dew is make sure I know how useless I am and how much you hate me!!” 2D let his angry tears turn into quiet sobs, it was finally happening. The sink was full, and now it had finally spilt over onto the floor, “Wasn’t Noodle enuff?”  
Murdoc was silent, staring at the Singer. He hadn’t any idea how to react. What to do, he couldn’t allow himself to get angry. He couldn’t let himself loose control and straight up attack 2D this time, or he could end up losing him for good.  
The bassist slowly, calmly stepped over to 2D, who reflexively shifted away - fearful of the others reaction to his outburst. Murdoc ended up stepping up onto the bed so that he was sitting on his knees, reaching out, and wrapping his arms around 2D softly.  
“I know it don’t mean shit t’you bu’ I’m sorry.” 2D was shaking at this point, though his eyes widened at the sincerity that laced Murdocs words, “I-I know it don’t seem like it bu’.. I miss ‘er too, so damn much… She was my little pasta - remember?”  
“Yew… Yew just replaced her! You just made a new one like the first never existed!” 2D objected, wanting to push Murdoc away, reject his apology. He didn’t want to understand he just wanted to be angry.  
“No… Nonono D… It aint like tha’ - I wasn’t… No one can replace her… Bu’.. I jus’...  
couldn’t just hire someone else… N’ on the off chance she’s still alive… Well… A robots easy t’get rid of, yeah?” Murdoc struggled to make his motives understandable, and Stu just barely understood.  
“Bu… How could yew jus’...” Stu couldn’t comprehend, Gorillaz should of died with  
Noodle. Noodle shouldn’t of died, “N’I jus… She was so young…”  
“I know… Look I know... “ Murdoc’s grip tightened on Stuart just slightly, “I know I’m a fuck up bu’ this is all I got left, I ain’t gonna let it go down without a fight… Everythin’ thats goin’ on is me own fault. Bu’... I don’t think I can do it alone much longer D.”  
“Then maybe yew shouldn’t be doin’ it at all.” Stu continued to reject any sort of apology Murdoc gave him, refusing to try even when the other was trying his hardest.  
“What else do I got to live for Stu, least this time I can say I tried.”  
It wasn’t until Murdoc decided to move away did 2D panic a little, it had been so long since he received any positive attention - he hadn’t even thought that his harsh words would make it end sooner, “W-Wait! Murdoc I… Uh…” ‘want to be held’.... He couldn’t exactly say that out loud. Instead he stuck out his lip, let his eyes water up, and weakly held his arms up - shaking like a leaf as he awaited the others reaction.  
Mudz simply stared a moment, once again immediately wanting to pummel the guy - though for different reasons this time around. But without a word, he slowly moved back - reasoning with himself that it would get Stu to lay back down, and it’s the reasonable thing to do. Anyone would do this in his situation, this was not weird. This was not strangely something Murdoc wanted and wouldn’t ever admit. And neither of them would ever speak of this again.  
Laying beside the blue haired singer, he allowed his arms to wrap around him, 2D burying his face in the others chest, for the first time feeling… a sense of safety curled up with him like this. Murdoc made one, final attempt at some sort of closure,  
“... I’m sorry.” He repeated, gently running his fingers through 2D’s hair, and looking up at the green bass player, 2D nodded.  
“It’s okay…”


End file.
